


TW: Late Night Dealings With Wolves

by grlkat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Conversations, Mama McCall's got it going on, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Scott's failing 3 classes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlkat/pseuds/grlkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to go to sleep but no. She needs to do some parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW: Late Night Dealings With Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [casness](http://casness.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta <3333

Sometimes, as she lay in bed and listened to the faint sounds of Scott moving around out in the hallway, she wondered if she should’ve expected the lives they were living. If Scott being turned into a werewolf was something that she could’ve seen coming, should’ve seen coming. That instead of staying her adorable yet dim kid, he would suddenly change into a young man full of strength, both mental and physical, and lots of hair.

It wasn’t like he was into drugs or anything.

Thank goodness.

But why Melissa McCall’s life couldn’t get better instead of weirder, she would never know.

“Shhh, can’t wake up my mom,” she heard Scott try to whisper to someone. She figured it had to be another wolf since she hadn’t heard a thing to hint at someone having entered the house. She wouldn’t let Scott have his cake and eat it too though, if it was a girl.

God forbid if it was Allison.

“I’m awake, Scott,” she chirped brightly from her bed, grinning as she heard the tell-tale sign of her son’s flailing in surprise. “Go back to your room. No midnight runs for you.”

“Aww, but mom....” Scott whined, finally opening the door to her bedroom to pout at her. She sat up then, arching an eyebrow until Scott came in further, followed by....a hulking thing of a man.

In a leather jacket at that.

It was like she had a type and it was calling to her all over again.

Normally nights with guys her type never ended well. Or started with her son bringing them into her room.

“When’d you get one of those and where can I find one?” Melissa asked as she sat up and pointed at the man behind her son. He groaned, of course he did, but the one behind him simply let out a soft huff of laughter and smiled shyly at her, eyes bright.

Bright red eyes.

Melissa sucked in a breath before kneeling up in her bed, ignoring Scott now in favor for the Alpha. She knew that much. She also knew that that night in the police station, the red-eyed wolf had been the one to fight the lizard - the Kanima, Jackson - and had been the one to save John and herself from it. Even if the wolf had come too late to help stop Matt from clocking the Sheriff over the head, he’d been there in the end.

The Alpha had been there for her when the other men in her life had all but let her down, Scott included for that brief moment.

“He’s your Alpha,” Melissa murmured, finally looking at her son, surprised at the luminescent amber glare she got in response.

“He’s not my Alpha.”

“I’m an Alpha, Mrs. McCall. Not Scott’s yet.”

“Not mine ever, Derek.”

“Scott.”

“Quiet, both of you,” Melissa interrupted before sighing and moving forward, plopping down at the foot of her bed and looking at both of them. “Okay, so. Scott’s a wolf and you’re an Alpha but not his, right?” She received a nod from Scott and a short grunt from Derek. “Alright then. I can work with this. I can handle this with total confidence and control.”

“Mom, you don’t-”

“Shh. No. Stop. Not another word. I’ve gotta be in control here, Scott.” Melissa held up a finger, waiting for Scott to visibly deflate as he agreed before getting up to her feet, ignoring the fact that all she was wearing was a short frilly slip of a nightgown as she made her way to stand before Derek. He blinked down at her in surprise, eyes impossibly blue after flashing red a final time, but he made no other move as she pointed a finger in his face.

Typical mom move and it showed it’s potency when Derek actually winced just a bit before looking stoic again.

She was totally in control of the big bad wolf right now.

“Alright, Alpha Derek, ground rules. Do not creep into my house. You need to talk to Scott, call. If you need to see him, come in through the door like the grown man you are. You’re not Stiles and I don’t want to accidentally hit you with my bat. We clear?” For a moment, Melissa thought that Derek might actually puff up and possibly ignore her but he didn’t, which she was totally grateful for. Scott let out a sigh, possibly relief but also exasperation, something the McCalls had for each other in heavy doses, while Derek only gave her a slow nod and leaned down towards her, the scruff of his beard scratching her jaw as he took in her scent at her neck.

“Derek!”

“Shut up, Scott,” Derek growled, his breath hot against Melissa’s skin as he growled before taking in another sniff and then pulled away. The woman swallowed hard, unnerved but still holding her ground as she looked up at him, and she could’ve sworn that the flash of red that snuck into his eyes held a bit of pride and amusement to them. “Whatever you want, Mrs. McCall. We’ll play by your rules here.”

“G-Good. Thank you. And I don’t think I even want to know what the hell that was about,” she answered tightly, crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring how he’d felt so close to her. “N-Now. You and Scott can talk down in the kitchen or in his room if you want but he’s not leaving the house tonight unless it’s something serious.”

“Wait, mom, you can’t-”

“Yeah she can, Scott. She’s your mom,” Derek interrupted, giving Melissa a look. She arched an eyebrow at him, challenging him without realizing what she was doing, and got an amused look in return. “She doesn’t want you at training, it’s fine.”

“Wait, what, training like, werewolf training? You do werewolf training at ass o’clock in the morning? How does that even work?” Melissa asked incredulously, looking between both of them again. Scott shrugged helplessly, her poor son wasn’t the mastermind after all, and Derek didn’t bother to look the least bit ashamed of his planning.

He should’ve been.

“We can’t during the day when they have school so night is the best time for everyone,” Derek reasoned with a shrug.

Melissa, to say the least, was not impressed. “Okay, yeah, no. I’m not up for this. Scott has school in the morning. I don’t want him coming back at four in the morning on a school night. He’s failing three classes.”

“When else am I supposed to then?”

“Lacrosse is over now. I’m sure you can just have Wolfy Ways 101 after school from now on,” she told him, gesticulating almost like Stiles on a mild day. Scott blinked at her and Derek gave her a surprised look.

She needed to stop hanging around the teenagers so much.

Melissa huffed and crossed her arms again, conveniently ignoring how she’d perked up her breasts in doing so but most definitely not ignoring how Derek took notice.

She was a grown woman and he sure as hell was a- ...Scott could stay uncomfortable for a while. She’d earned it, dammit.

“Fine. I’ll talk to the rest of the pack and see what they say about your idea. Anything else, Mrs. McCall?” Derek asked, rolling his shoulders before sticking his hands in his pockets. Scott rolled his eyes at the Alpha but looked at his mother for a cue all the same.

“Call me Melissa, for one. You’re not a child anymore and I’m pretty sure we’re gonna be seeing a lot of each other so I really rather not be reminded of my age, thanks.” She quickly looked at Scott and pointed her finger at him. “If Stiles tries to call me that, I’m going to ground him.”

“He doesn’t even live here though.”

“He might as well and John’s already told me I could. So.” Melissa gave a cheeky grin and stuck her tongue out at her son, enjoying the exasperation on his face before looking back at Derek. “Besides that, anything I should know about, well, everything?”

“....You can get Stiles to fill you in. What does he call himself? Our what?” Derek tilted his head back towards Scott, waiting for an answer.

“He’s our badass bookworm,” Scott answered, a quick grin on his face. Melissa blinked for a moment before tilting her head at her son.

“TV Tropes, really?” She rolled her eyes at him before looking at Derek. “But alright, fine. I’ll ask Stiles. Better yet. You can take Scott tomorrow after school to wolf class and Stiles can fill up my hard drive with need-to-know info. How’s that sound?” The wolves agreed before ducking out, Scott promising he wouldn’t leave for the night. Melissa sighed to herself, rubbing where Derek had essentially scent-molested her before shuddering and crawling back into bed. Being a mom to a teenaged werewolf wasn’t that bad yet.

“Dammit, Derek, I’m not going into puppy piles! And don’t do that- _that_ again okay?!”

Melissa blinked at the window before sighing and dragging the blanket over her head. She’d done enough parenting for tonight.  



End file.
